Criminal
by Tiffyxox
Summary: Emily had never expected anything more than your average relationship when she set her eyes on Wade Barrett, but little did she know just how troublesome her life was going to become now that he was in it. Wade/OC. One Shot.


**A/N: Hey lovelies! So, here's just a little something that I wrote for a friend of mine. I'm still getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing, so bear with me if it's not great. Anyway, unfortunately I don't own Wade, but it'd be great if I could. Criminal by Britney Spears was also the inspiration for this, but you'll see that I switched it around a little. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Criminal

The sound of my mobile noisily buzzing on the wooden bedside cabinet beside me woke me suddenly from a dreamless slumber. The groan that escaped my mouth was muffled by the pillow as I reached out a hand, feeling around for the technology that had so rudely awakened me. My fingers finally grasped it, and with a sigh I flipped over, sliding my screen and placing it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, realising with a frown that I hadn't even bothered to check the caller I.D. In my current position, that was really _very _stupid of me. There were more than a few people that I shouldn't be speaking to... not only for my own health, but for other people's too.

"Emily? Where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone?" The sound of my mother's voice filled my ears, and my body deflated with a sigh of relief. I brushed my dark brown hair out of my eyes, squinting at the clock that sat beside the bed and rolling my eyes when I realised it was only 7.16am.

"I'm at home, mom. I was sleeping. Some of us still like to do that, you know?"

"The police have been here, honey. I thought that they must have been to see you as well."

I instantly shot up in bed, my sleepiness disappearing in a second. I already knew what this was going to be about. My heart was in my throat at the thought of _him_. It had been nearly 4 months since the last time I had seen Wade, when he had left to keep the both of us safe. Since then both myself and my family had had countless of visits from the FBI.

"No, they haven't been here," I shook my head in confusion. Why would they visit my mom and not me? I was pretty sure I would have woken if they had called around. I played with the hem of the huge shirt I was wearing, my mood already low. This definitely wasn't the best way to begin my day. "What did they want?"

"I'm not sure. They were very reserved, but I think they have something new. They kept asking if we'd heard from him, and I think they're expecting him to get in contact with you, too... he hasn't already, has he, sweetie?" She tried to ask as calmly as possible, but I could hear the accusation underneath. I shook my head at myself, not surprised in the slightest if she'd think I was lying to her. I'd done more than once in the past when it came to my boyfriend.

"No, I've heard nothing from him for months now," I added, and for once, I was telling her the truth.

You see, when I had met Wade Barrett four years ago in a nearby bar, I had never expected to end up where I was today. He was just a cute guy with a perfect English accent, and someone who I had instantly bonded with. We'd exchanged numbers, and ended up spending nearly every day after that together. After barely a month of knowing this man, however, I was already head of heels in love with him.

And for the first six months, things were perfect between us. It wasn't until one particular night when he had been gone longer than usual that I had found out the truth. I'd been beyond worried about him when he finally stormed through the door, barely even speaking to me as he ran up the stairs and began to pack some of our belongings. It took all of my strength to pull him away and to get him to tell me what was really going on... although perhaps I would have been better off not knowing. You see, Wade wasn't exactly all he'd said he was. He was a criminal. During the last ten years, he'd robbed nearly 20 high profile banks, amongst other robberies. He was wanted in more than just America for his crimes... and at that moment, after he had confessed everything, he had offered me an out.

I didn't take it. Like the stupid girl that I was, I ran with him. I knew that I should have left him there and then, but I was too in love with him. We spent nearly a year and a half on the run before we returned back to our old lives, hoping that the investigation towards him would have finally been forgotten. It seemed to have been, at first... until Wade's lust for a wealthy life returned.

"I know that you want to protect him, Emily... but you would tell me if you saw him, wouldn't you?" My mom spoke again, bringing me from my thoughts, and I pursed my lips, wondering how I was supposed to answer that question. "That boy is no good for any of us, and you know it. You need to keep well away from him."

"Of course I'd tell you." I opted on the easier option, "And I know. I know he isn't. Look, I really need to get going. I need to get ready for work. I'll ring you later, okay?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Alright honey, stay safe. Have a good day."

"Thanks mom, I'll try," I nodded before I hung up, throwing my phone down on the thick duvet beside me and leaning back against the headboard with a sigh.

I looked around the room, my hands playing with the collar of the blue shirt I was wearing. Wade's shirt. It was the only thing of his that he'd left behind for me when he'd left. The only thing that told me that what we'd had wasn't just one big illusion.

Even now, four months on, the house felt too empty without him. He may not have been the man that I'd ever wanted to fall in love with. He might have been a criminal, a bad person... but when it came to him, I just couldn't bring myself to think rationally.

But as I pulled the fabric towards my face, hating how it no longer smelled of his aftershave, I began to wonder if hanging on like this was what I should have been doing. He'd told me before he'd left that he'd come back for me... but it had already been so long without a word. Would things be better for the both of us if I just tried to forget everything and move on? I mean, what were the chances that he was even going to come back to me now?

* * *

Three hours later, I sat at my work desk, a cup of steaming coffee warming up my hands as I stared towards my computer screen, barely even taking in any of the words. I didn't like my job at the best of times. Being a personal assistant wasn't exactly what I had expected to do with my life... but after leaving with Wade for so long, I had taken the first job offer I could when I returned home.

"Emily, dear?" The over-exaggerated, posh accent interrupted my wallowing, and I looked up with a frown to see the middle-aged woman from reception walking towards me, a troubled look placed across her face.

"Everything okay, Martha?"

"I think you better come with me. There are some gentlemen here to see you, and I didn't think you'd appreciate me sending them in for everyone else to see," She said, not unkindly as she beckoned me with her hand. I had a bad feeling already about who it was going to be, but I nodded all the same and scrambled from my seat, following her like a lost little puppy.

I clasped my hands together in front of me nervously as I walked through the office, hating all the eyes that were following us as we made our way towards one of the empty conference rooms. Martha opened up the frosted glass door for me to walk inside, and my stomach instantly dropped as I spotted the 2 men in suits. The older woman quickly asked everyone if they would like refreshments, and when we all declined, she scuttled away, leaving the three of us alone.

"It's nice to see you again, Emily," The older of the two added, holding out his hand towards me to shake it. I remembered him as Agent Jones; he'd worked on Wade's case from the start. I couldn't recall seeing the other man before, though, but from the boyish hair and too happy expression, I guessed that he was rather new.

"I wish I could say the same," I added, my tone neither annoyed nor cheerful. I'd spent enough time answering their questions to know exactly what I needed to say, but that didn't stop me from feeling nervous every single time.

"You might want to sit down, we have quite a lot to discuss with you," He motioned towards one of the many seats around the giant table, and a sigh escaped me as I reluctantly followed his advice. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

Thanks to the FBI agents questioning me for far too long, I had ended up having to work much later than usual. By the time I pulled my car into the driveway of my home, the sky was already growing dark. I grabbed my belongings from the passenger seat and stumbled from the vehicle, locking it behind me. I automatically began to search the street, I'd grown accustomed to this kind of thing since Wade had come into my life... and my eyes grew as thin as slits as I glared angrily at the unmarked, white van on the opposite side of the road. Did they really think I was stupid enough to not know who they were, when they were constantly parked outside my house if they heard any news about my boyfriend?

I shook my head, choosing to ignore the agents as I trudged up to my front door and let myself in. A sigh of relief left my lips as I slipped off my heels. I was exhausted, more so than I ever had been after just my normal work day. Picking up my shoes, I made my way up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to change into something much more comfortable and settle in for a quiet night of television.

Barely ten minutes later I was already curled up on my couch, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a giant hoodie, a bowl of untouched noodles placed on the coffee table as I flicked through the channels for something to occupy my mind... but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of my thoughts. All I wanted was to go back to before this day, when I had no doubt in my mind that Wade would return.

As much as I hated it, I knew that just wasn't going to happen. I couldn't undo the last 24 hours anymore than I could make Wade a better man. The feds were back in my life, watching my every move, but my boyfriend still wasn't here. Would he ever be?

I sighed, switching off the television and placing the remote back on the table. My eyes scanned over the food, and with a sneer I pushed it away from me. I couldn't possibly stomach anything right now. Maybe I should just go to bed, curl up and have a good cry...

The sound of a small creak in the kitchen made me freeze completely, the only noise the thud of my heartbeat as I listened for anything else, wondering if I was hearing things now... but no, it was definitely there. Another creak.

I stood up as slowly as possible, creeping out into the hallway as quietly as I could. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, contemplating whether I should risk this or not... and before I could think any longer about it, I stepped into the room.

I was barely inside a few seconds before a hand wrapped around my mouth from behind, my squeal muffled. I desperately tried to free myself, pulling at the hand covering my mouth with as much force as I possibly could...

"Relax, Em. It's me," A gruff, English voice whispered in my ear, and all of my energy seemed to deflate at once. I dropped my hands, as did he, and I span around slowly to face him.

He was dressed in black jeans and a matching leather jacket. His hair was messy, void of all gel so that his curls sprang everywhere, making him look years younger than the last time I'd seen him... but other than that, he didn't look well at all. He looked exhausted; the bags under his eyes were huge. I tried to not even think about where the cut on his bottom lip had come from.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, shaking my head with disbelief, "I was only in the kitchen ten minutes ago and... and are you insane?! The cops are just outside waiting for you to turn up!" My voice was rising, and Wade had to reach across to place a finger over my lips.

"I know, I slipped in through the back door after you put the trash out. Didn't I teach you to always lock it when you're home alone?" His voice was so low that I could barely make out what he was saying. His hand moved from my mouth to caress my cheek, a slightly amused smile placed on his lips, "And did you really think I'd let a few FBI agents keep me from seeing you?"

It suddenly dawned on me why the feds were suddenly so interested in my life again. They must have known that Wade was close by, and they knew that he'd be here to see me. Little did they know just how crafty he could be.

"I don't know, Wade. I don't really know what to think when it comes to you anymore," I shook my head, suddenly growing very angry. I pulled away from him, backing away a few steps, "Do you have any idea what it's been like for me since you've been gone? I've been sat here, waiting, for nearly four months, wondering and worrying the entire time. How the hell did I know when or even if you were coming back to me? What if you'd been caught? What if you'd been lying dead in a ditch somewhere? I just..." I broke off, not being able to speak any longer. I placed a hand against my forehead, my lip trembling.

We stood in silence for far too long before I felt Wade's touch again. He took a hold of both of my wrists, easily holding them in between one of his large hands, his other lifting my chin so that I looked his way. My eyes reluctantly met his, and he searched my face, his expression pained as he shook his head back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Em," He took a step closer to me, his grasp growing even tighter, as if he was afraid I'd run away from him, "You have no idea what it feels like, knowing that I've pulled you into all of this. I... before I met you, all I could think about was the money, and after, all I wanted was to give you the type of life that you deserved. I never really stopped to think until I was away from you for so long, just how stupid I was being. I shouldn't have brought you into all this. I should have let you go, or better yet, stopped this ridiculous obsession of mine when I met you," He sighed, leaning over and resting his forehead against mine. My eyes automatically closed, and my breath caught in my throat at how close he was. I may have been beyond annoyed and confused with Wade right now, but it had been too long since I'd been like this with him, "But it's too late now. Because of my stupidity, you're in this no matter what. I wish I could change things. I wish I could be a normal boyfriend and be here for you no matter what. I wish I hadn't fallen in love with you."

"I wish all of that, too," I replied, pulling away only slightly so that I could see his face once more. I took in everything about him once again. From his jet black hair, to his eyes that never seemed to be the same colour, to the stubble that caressed his jaw. I hated this man. I hated him with everything that he had for giving me this life... but I also loved him more than anything. I loved him enough to forgive him for all of that, no matter how stupid that made me feel, "But I knew who you were, Wade. You gave me the choice to leave, and I didn't. I still wouldn't. I love you too much to do that."

He stared my way as if I were insane, a small chuckle leaving his lips. He leaned towards me again, grasping my face in between his hands and kissing me almost roughly. I automatically wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close as I possibly could to me. Now this, this was definitely worth me sticking around.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked breathlessly, sending me a small smirk before he began to look around the room. "I think it's safe for me to stay all night, but I'll need to leave early. Turn off all the lights?"

I realised his plan almost instantly, and I grinned back, nodding my head as I moved away from him. I walked back through the house, flicking the switches in both the hall and lounge, leaving me in complete darkness. I walked back out, stopping in front of the stairs. I barely had to wait a minute before Wade silently appeared beside me again, wrapping his arms around my midsection and pulling me back towards him for another kiss.

"So... all night, huh?" I asked as I took a hold of his hand and began to lead him up the stairs, all of my worries quickly seeping away as our mouths met once more.


End file.
